


It Doesn't Matter To Me As Long As You're Happy

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Human Connor, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Trans Connor, hank loves connor as who he is, happy connor, kisses make everything better, scared connor, slight making out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: After the revolution and androids finally getting their freedom, Hank's and Connor's relationship went from workers to lovers. Connor has something to tell Hank but is scared how Hank will react to the news





	It Doesn't Matter To Me As Long As You're Happy

Hank: *kissing and sucking on Connor's neck, heavily grinding into him*

Connor: ahhh~ Hank~ *tugging at Hank's hair, kissing his cheek and neck, his legs wrapped around Hank's waist. His face red with lust*

Hank: *he travels his hands down to Connor's shirt and starts to lift it up*

Connor: *his eyes wide open as he grips Hank's hands* no! Wait, please...

Hank: *shock written on his face as he stills* you okay?

Connor: *he plays with the end of his shirt, keeping it down from Hank as he refuses to look up at him*

Hank: Connor, please talk to me

Connor: *tears start to form as he has trouble speaking* I...I'm not who I was before... *he tried, he really did but he didn't know where to start or what to say*

Hank: *he sighs, letting go of Connor's shirt and holds him, rubbing his back* Connor-

Connor: I'm scared you'll leave me if I tell you, Hank *his voice small and sad*

Hank: Connor, we've been through shit. At first I hated you, but you changed me. Yeah I'm still an asshole but, not as bad. And *he shrugs* here we are. The point is, there is nothing you can say or do that will change how I love you, Connor

Connor: *he sighs, playing with Hank's shirt* what if I told you I wasn't Connor but Carly? *he looks into Hank's eyes*

Hank: *he stares, bringing a hand up to cup Connor's face. Rubbing his lower lip before looking down at his chest before looking back up at Connor and kissed him*

Connor: *he closes his eyes, kissing back*

Hank: *he lays them down, grabbing the end of Connor's shirt and raises it up*

Connor: *he pulls away from the kiss* Hank-

Hank: there is nothing that will change my thoughts how much I love you. I'm not going to push you, I just want to show you I don't care as long as you're happy

Connor: *his face heats up, smiling lightly* I love you too, Hank *he removes his shirt, scars a couple of inches down from his nipples*

Hank: *he traces the scar lightly* does it hurt?

Connor: *he smiled* no *he nuzzles him* I love you so much Hank

Hank: *he holds Connor, playing with his hair* I love you too, Connor

Connor: *he closes his eyes, letting a comfortable silence fill the room*


End file.
